voidic_lexeiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures of Terra- Grimari
History: Modern grimari made their first appearance roughly 16 years after Grimmoria's first arrived in the small city port of Arshala, they are the offspring of the primals that arrived with him. A grimari are born when a primal has a child with a human or when a grimari has a child with another grimari. It was only when the first generation of grimari reached maturity that the slave rebellion started to snowball as young grimari showed a natural affinity for combat. As the grimari grew in number they started making more regular appearances in the uprising, while their number never allowed them to be used in most of the battles their natural preference for the dark made invaluable for assassinations and infiltrations. It was near the end of the rebellion that they took part in the final siege of Bastion as they provided both heavy alchemical support both offencive and defence, while also punching holes in the city's defences. After taking Bastion and in turn freeing the enslaved humans, they turned to building the first Obelisks and ensuring that the newly founded Grimari Imperium would remain free from the clutches of the clergy. They would also play a pivotal role in the forging of relations with the surrounding factions that would later become great allies in the rebuilding of that which was destroyed in the rebellion, while the rebellion was now over they still maintained the charge of constantly holding back the endless waves of ships that would attempt to land on their new home. Biology: The grimari are largely similar in physical appearance to the humans, it is only their naturally flawless appearance and the well known crimson eyes that make them stand out. The eyes appear to "flicker" like fire and it is known that some grimari families have certain abilities tied directly to these eyes. Primals during their time were known to have eyes of a similar nature with the only major difference being the purple-ish hue being the only way to tell the two beings apart on looks alone. Grimari like the primals and Grimmoria are able to use Alchemy and seemingly magical art that allows them to bend the material world to their will with the use of seals. This ability does however consume large amounts of energy and as such they can be seen eating vast amounts food in order to continue the use of the art that makes up the bases of everything they do. Grimari are also able to consume anything edible as they seem to be immune to most natural poisons and toxins, though even the deadliest can leave them with cramps. A grimari is also naturally faster, stronger and more enduring than humans as they show a lack of aging and remarkable healing abilities. It was recorded that after a grimari had been shot with an arrow, it was quickly removed and the wound closing up in a matter of minutes the scar would become non-existent in hours. However large gashes can take considerably longer, it appears that the healing ability is best on wounds covering a small area. A large slash wound can take several hours to show signs of closure and several days to heal completely. During combat a grimari can enter a state that renders them totally immune to pain, their strength and stamina vastly increases but at the cost of mental stability. This state called "Blood Rage" while providing many benefits can leave a grimari in a state of frenzy, grimari in this state fight like animals as they discard weapons and sometimes armour as their teeth lengthen into jagged fangs and their nails into claws as hard as steel. Little is known about the inner workings of the grimari as postmortem examination is impossible due to the rapid disintegration after death. Within a few minutes of death the body will begin to steam as the energy inside the body escapes, after an hour the body with blacken and quickly turn to ash and embers. So far there has been no way to prevent or even slow down the process. Diet: Grimari are omnivores much like humans, but due to their greater requirements for food they can consume 3 to 4 times more food per sitting. As such grimari have developed alchemical techniques to massively increase crop yields for both themselves and cattle. A lesser known fact about a Grimari's diet is the regular consumption of a certain flower, this rare and often highly poisonous flower known as "Soul Bloom" while deadly to humans it is used by grimari as part of a regular spiritual practice. Species: Grimari have very few different assortment, unlike humans they lack the ability to tan and most if not all grimari have snowy white skin. While some families have defining features that make them stand out like the Farrow clan have abnormally pronounced facial bones to the Ramm clan being more bloated. Behaviour: Grimari are generally calm and collected individuals, it is however noted the grimari are highly aggressive and most have a certain taste for violence. Grimari have developed a strong bond with each other and fights are surprisingly rare, fights that do break out are often a means of blowing off steam or as a means of bonding with friends. This inherently violent nature does not mean they lack compassion, in fact grimari close female relatives and mothers share a small almost telepathic connection with the children they care for. The bond shared among grimari is so strong that small groups of grimari can work as a single being as they share power and co-ordinate movements without the need for speech.